Abal Series: Battle of Wu Zhang Plain
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: Kilasan ngaco bin gaje tentang perang di dataran Wu Zhang. Warning! Sedikit hints yaoi! My first fic, please review, para senpai sekalian -puppy eyes-


Hualoooo~! Anak baru nih! My first fic! Please, saran dan kesan dari para senpai sekalian~ ^^

Btw, sudah saya edit lagi demi memuaskan readers..

Warnings : OOC level tinggi, gajenesss, sedikit hints yaoi, bahasa gado-gado tambah karedok, miss-typo, sejarah yang ngaco, dst.

* * *

Battle of Wu Zhang Plain Abal Version

©Saya

Dynasty Warriors

©KOEI Crop

* * *

Zhuge Liang merasa heran, karena setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya, Sima Yi belum menantang mereka berperang. "Tumben tu orang gak ngajakin ribut, biasanya juga dah hobi.."ujarnya heran. Jiang Wei datang membawa teh. "Mungkin udah bosen, Master…."ucapnya sembari menuangkan teh ke gelas Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang cemberut. "Jangan panggil aku Master! Emang aku pesulap kayak di saluran TV R*TI! Perdana Mentri aja!"protes Zhuge Liang. Jiang Wei sweatdrop mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba, munculah makluk kuntet tak dikenal bernama author.

"Huoy! Ini tu pas setting waktu cerita 3 kerajaan, dodol! Belon ada tipi! Back to the topic! Cepet!"teriak author (gue) marah-marah. Zhuge Liang cuma angguk-angguk. Jiang Wei malah geleng-geleng (?) . "Udah, cepet sono pergi!"kata Zhuge Liang seraya menendang author kembali ke abad 20.

Di lain tempat, Sima Yi yang sedang latihan naek kuda (What The? )langsung bersin-bersin. Udah jadi rahasia umum, kalo sebenarnya dia gak bisa menunggang kuda. Padahal, setiap prajurit diharuskan untuk bisa mengendarai hewan itu. Maka, Sima Yi harus menanggung malu banget karena aibnya yang emang malu-maluin (Ckckck.. kalo gue jadi elu, gue pulang ke rumah dah! Malu! -kicked-).

"Apa ada yang lagi omongin gue? Ah, daku memang tampan dan pintar!"ucap Sima Yi narsis. Zhang He dan Xiahou Yuan yang mendengarnya kontan langsung muntah berjamaah. "Mimpi kali ye? Orang muka gue aja masih jauh lebih bersahabat daripada ELU! Pinter sih pinter. Jangan ngarep, deh."komen Cao Pi yang langsung menusuk hati Sima Yi. Xiahou Dun memegang perutnya yang sakit karena nahan ketawa_. Wakakakak! Mampus lu!_ batinnya puas. Ia masih dendam ke Sima Yi karena Sima Yi mencomot bakpau dagingnya seenak udel tadi pagi. Xu Zhu menggelengkan kepala. 'Ckckck.. setelah kematian Tuan Cao Cao, kenapa semua jadi kekanakan-kanakan gini seh?'batin Xu Zhu sweatdrop. Tumben ya Xu Zhu jadi dewasa? -genceted-

Suatu hari, Sima Yi mendapatkan paket dari Zhuge Liang. "Oh.. ternyata kepada musuh pun Zhuge Liang murah hati sekali…. Sekali kali aku harus membalas kebaikannya…"ujar Sima Yi terharu sambil menyedot ingusnya dengan suara yang nggak banget, dan membuat semua orang jadi _ilfeel_. Ia bersemangat sekali membuka paket itu layaknya anak kecil mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahunya.

"WTF? APA-APAAN NIH?"teriak Sima Yi setelah membuka paketnya. Ternyata isinya adalah baju-baju wanita warna-warni dengan model berbagai rupa. Ada yang motif Dora, Spongebob, bahkan Naruto! Sima Yi langsung mencabik-cabik baju itu dengan pedangnya dan langsung mengeksekusi .a membakarnya di tempat langsung. 'Yah, sayang.. Padahal bisa buat gue…'batin Zhen Ji sambil sesekali melirik baju-baju malang tersebut. "Kurang ajar! Rupanya dia ngajak ribut! Awas kau Zhuge Liang!"ucap Sima Yi penuh amarah. Ia segera menyuruh prajuritnya untuk memberitahu musuh bahwa perang akan dimulai. Di tempatnya, Zhuge Liang yang terus diomongin entah kenapa kepleset kulit pisang.

* * *

"Perdana Mentri.. tadi ada pemberitahuan dari Wei bahwa kita akan segera berperang!"seru Zhao Yun yang muncul tiba-tiba. Zhuge Liang yang sedang mencaci maki sang kulit pisang laknat pun kedua kalinya kepleset karena kaget. "Baiklah! Perintahkan yang lain itu bersiap! Cepetan!"perintah Zhuge Liang sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang masih sakit karena harus merasakan dua kali kepleset dengan cara gak elit. Zhao Yun membungkuk, lalu bergegas pergi.

* * *

"Brrrr… Sima Yi dan Zhuge sialan! Gara-gara dia gue jadi gak bisa tidur! Mana perangnya pas malem-malem lagi! Brrrr.. dingin.."gerutu Ma Chao. Zhao Yun menyikut perut kawannya itu. "Ssst… entar lu dikepret loh ama Perdana Mentri. Kayaknya dia lagi bad-mood dah!"bisik Zhao Yun sambil menunjuk Zhuge Liang yang ekspresi mukanya asem-asin-pahit dicampur. Ternyata tadi, sang Perdana Mentri lagi-lagi sempzt terpleset kulit pisang untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini saat menaiki kudanya. Sekarang, ia membuat peraturan baru, yaitu 'DILARANG MEMAKAN PISANG DI DALAM ISTANA SHU'. Sungguh peraturan yang nista. Hal ini membuat para pisang-maniak seperti Wei Yan (?) keberatan. Oya, sebagai informasi, sebenernya dia yang membuang semua kulit pisang yang membuat Zhuge Liang kepleset. Sungguh malang nasib Zhuge Liang.

Sementara itu, di pihak Wei terjadi keributan antara Xiahou Dun dengan Zhang He. "Gue bilang jangan bawa kaca ke mana-mana! Itu nanti ngerepotin elu! Lagian bawa tameng, kek, senjata, kek. Lha, ini kaca? Lu berniat jadi banci? Hah? Hah?"sembur Xiahou Dun ke Zhang He. Zhang He gak terima. "Enak aja! Nanti aku tidak cantik lagi, dong! Huh, lagipula, memegang senjata berat itu kan…."

"TIDAK CANTIK~!"koor semua jendral dan ketua yang ada di situ. Cao Pi terkekeh. Sima Yi menepuk dahinya. Zhen Ji ngakak di pojok ruangan, yang langsung diem setelah di death-glare Zhang He.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia membawa benda itu."kata Cao Pi seraya membuka komik Bleach yang berada di tangannya. 'Orang yang namanya Yumichika ini rada mirip ama Zhang He. Tapi, kalo Zhang He bawa-bawa kaca, dia gak soalnya ada temennya yang kepalanya botak bersinar. Terus…'batin Cao Pi yang lagi membanding-bandingkan para tokoh Bleach dengan para opiser (baca:officer) nya.

Tunggu! Kenapa ada komik Bleach-nya? Ralat!

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia membawa benda itu."kata Cao Pi seraya membuka peta yang ada di tangannya, memikirkan taktik perang untuk kali ini. Sebenarnya, ia tidak begitu mempercayai si tua Sima Yi. Tapi, dia sudah terlibat begitu dalam dengannya. Cao Pi punya perasaan, bahwa Sima Yi akan memberontak nanti. Tidak mungkin orang yang cukup berakal dan licik seperti dia mau mengabdi kepadanya selama ini.

* * *

"Serbuuuu!"teriak para prajurit dari kedua belah pihak. Setelah beberapa jam, Wei mulai terdesak. Tinggal beberapa base di sekitar Kamp Utama yang masih utuh dari pihak mereka. Walau begitu, korban dari Shu pun jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Jendral yang tersisa dari pihak Wei hanya Xiahou Dun Sima Yi, dan Cao Pi. Walau Cao Pi seorang raja, ia juga merasa bertanggung jawab dan ikut mendukung. Dari pihak Shu ada Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei dan Wei Yan. "Wei Yan, Jiang Wei, kalian lewat jalan kiri, melawan Xiahou Dun. Aku dan Zhao Yun melawan Cao Pi. Semoga beruntung!"seru Ma Chao. Mereka pun berpencar.

Beratus meter dari kamp utama, Cao Pi sudah menunggu musuh sambil berdoa dalam hati. Munculah Ma Chao dan Zhao Yun. Pasukan mereka dan Zhao Yun maih sibuk menghabisi pasukan Cao Pi, sedangkan Ma Chao tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menyerang pewaris sah Wei tersebut. "Lihat saja Cao Pi! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"kata Ma Chao dengan mata berapi-api. Cao Pi tersenyum sinis. "Huh, liat saja!"

Setelah beberapa lama bertarung, tanpa sengaja Ma Chao menginjak jubah panjang Cao Pi. "EMAK!"teriaknya penuh ke OOC-an. Ma Chao terpeleset dan menimpa tubuh Cao Pi yang lebih kurus darinya. "ANJRIT!"teriak Cao Pi kesakitan.

Yak, apa yang terjadi setelah itu, sodara-sodara? Ternyata si Ma Chao (GAK SENGAJA) PELUKAN ama Cao Pi. Keduanya spontan muntah darah. "Sialan lu! Berani-beraninya elu meluk meluk gua! Minggir dari gua!"ucap Ma Chao penuh amarah. "Enak aja! Elu kan yang nindih gue pertama kali! Trus elu yang mulai!"balas Cao Pi. Mereka berdua berontak, berusaha lepas. Namun, jubah Cao Pi terlanjur kelipet-lipet dan tebelnya minta ampun. Nasiblah si Cao Pi yang ada di bawah, udah ketindih, kena amukan Ma Chao lagi.

"Ma Chao, kau tidak apa a….."tanya Zhao Yun yang langsung cengo melihat posisi mereka sekarang. Kurang lebih seperti UKE dan SEME. Ma Chao nindih Cao Pi. Kaki Cao Pi ada di sela-sela kaki Ma Chao. Tangan Ma Chao ada di pundak Cao Pi. Yah, pokoknya gitu deh! (OMG! Gue gak berniat bikin yaoi kayak gini! Sumpah! Apalagi crack pair kayak Ma ChaoXCao Pi gini! -dihajar Ma Chao+Cao Pi-).

"…kalian…"ucap Zhao Yun syok, karena pertama kali liat adegan live yaoi kayak gitu. Setelah menyadari pose mereka berdua, mereka segera saling menjauh. Para prajurit bengong, gak tau harus gimana. Setelah saling mencaci maki, mereka segera menjauh satu sama lain. Karena keadaan yang gak memungkinkan, akhirnya dua kubu ini gencatan senjata dulu dan istirahat sama-sama. Ma Chao masih berusaha menyadarkan Zhao Yun yang masih syok, sedangkan si Cao Pi pundung di pojokan.

'Sialan! Gara-gara si Kong Ming nyuruh gue perang jadi gini deh! Udah dingin, ngantuk, laper, dipegang pegang ama si Cao*#%$&^ (? O.o), eh sekarang harus repot nyadarin si Zhao Yun! Shit!'gerutunya memaki-maki Zhuge Liang dalam hati. Dari tubuhnya udah keluar aura gak enak yang membuat semua prajurit segera menjauh dengan radius 1 kilo. Zhuge Liang bersin-bersin. Di waktu yang sama, Cao Pi menyumpah-nyumpah Sima Yi dan membuat Sima Yi juga bersin-bersin hebat.

Di saat para prajuritnya bertempur, Zhuge Liang malah lagi pesta jagung bakar ama Wu di Jiang Dong (What The? ) . Sungguh ter-la-lu. "Eh, bukannya kerajaan Shu lagi perang ama Wei di Wu Zhang ya?"tanya Lu Xun heran. Zhuge Liang pura-pura gak denger, lagi rebutan jagung yang baru mateng ama Ling Tong. 'Gawat! Kalo ketauan ama anak buah gue bisa dihajar nih! Ah, cuek aja cuy!'batin Zhuge Liang. Karena makan buru-buru plus terlalu napsu, ia tersedak dan sesak nafas. Kontan orang-orang jadi panik. "Air! Air! Kebakaran!"teriak Ling Tong norak. "Goblok! Buat diminum Kong Ming, tauk!"kata Sun Quan sambil menjitak kepala sang bawahan.

Akhirnya, mereka menyerah. Setelah kedua kubu saling berpamitan dan maaf-maafan (?) , mereka pulang ke alam masing-masing. Dengan kata lain, nilai 0 untuk mereka semua alias SERI. Tangan Ma Chao sudah gatal untuk menghajar–minimal menjitak kepala sang Perdana Mentri. Zhao Yun masih rada syok, kadang komat-kamit gaje.

* * *

"Semua! I'm home!"teriak Ma Chao membahana. Dirinya terdiam _spechless_ di tempat saat melihat keadaan sekitarnya. _Kok rame?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Sampai ada para prajurit Wu segala. Ada apaan ya? "Lagi pesta ya?"tanya Ma Chao o'on. YueYing menjitak kepalanya. "Bukan bodoh! Suamiku lagi sakaratul maut gara-gara kesedak jagung bakar!" Mendengar itu, Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, dan Wei Yan jawsdrop.

Setelah beberapa lama, Zhuge Liang pun koi't. Shu dengan berat hati melepas penasihat jeniusnya.

"Apa? Jadi ternyata baju-bajuku yang dikirim my honey (Cuih! *author dihajar Yue Ying*) Zhuge Liang salah kirim ke Sima Yi? Pantes sampe dia matek' gak aku terima."ujar YueYing ke sang kurir. "Maaf nyonya.. saya kemaren lagi budek, jadi saya kira disuruh kirim ke Sima Yi."kata kurir tersebut tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. "Ya sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa, kau dimaafkan."

Sekarang, kalian tahu mengapa Zhuge Liang memprovokasi Sima Yi yang menyebabkan terjadinya perang di Wu Zhang? Ternyata hanya salah paham, sodara-sodara! Pelajaran untuk kalian, jangan menyuruh kurir yang lagi sakit! (pelajaran gak mutu).

~Owari~

* * *

Edit. Entah apa typo berkurang atau enggak setelah diedit.. #plak

Review, onegai?


End file.
